Mister Moving On
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: The events at Heavenly Host Elementary School are all over, and Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka have been home for two months. Although Ayumi has always distrusted Yoshiki as a boyfriend before, and now she is just trying to convince herself it's still the same. But what will she do when Yoshiki and his cold attitude move on, will she realized what she missed out on?
1. Chap 1: Cold Glare

"Ugh, no Manja...? Seriously?" Ayumi Shinozaki groaned and shook her hed. "Stupid store...Plus it's FREEZING!" All she wore was a light red hoodie and pink shorts. She stood there shivering for a minute. _Gosh! Naomi Nakashima loves manja, and I don't want her to think I'm a bad host when she sleeps over tonight!_Ayumi thought with a grimace.

"Hey! Shinozaki!" A sweet but deep voice suddenly called. She quickly whipped around in suprised, calming down when she saw Yoshiki Kishinuma walking over towards her. "Hi Kishinuma. Need something?" She sounded bored, if not totally disinterested in him. He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "Well, I um, happened to see a "Saqqara Aleister" signing books in the library, and... uh, I know how you're in to that paranormal stuff... I just thought you'd want one of her signed books...? We-er um... YOU, you could get one...with me...?" He finished his long, drawn out request with a small smile.

Ayumi simply shook her head. "No I can't. Nakashima is visiting tonight, I'm getting ready." She replied curtly, continuing to browse. Yoshiki looked down, slightly embarrassed and his dissapointed face caught Ayumi's eye. He looked so sad, she pitied the guy. He proved his loyalty to her at Heavenly Host, and she could tell he cared deeply for her, more than she cares for Satoshi Mochida. Yoshiki helped her through so much back there, and she couldn't help but admire him.

But despite his feelings, despite all that he does... Ayumi feels that someday he's going to betray her, and leave her. Before the death of her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki told her Yoshiki would give up on her, leave her for another lady. Ayumi wanted a relationship that she could fully trust.

Yoshiki's disappointment made something in her want to hug him, he just looked so sad. But not in a relationship way. A friendship way.

"...O-okay...if you're sure..." He finally said, breaking the silence. She was throughly suprised, his persistence was low. _He-he isn't pushing it... he's not trying too hard to get me to come...Sh_e thought. _How odd..._

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said firmly. "Hey, I gotta go Kishinama, but tell Mochida I said 'hi', okay?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, but quickly shook his head, and when he looked back at her his steel gaze was back, and he responded curtly, "Fine. Bye Shinozaki." He spun around and headed for the door. She didn't know why, but she got that guilty feeling in her stomach. But Ayumi was also confused. He changed his emotion so quickly, and made himself seem unaffected by her turn-down.  
"Yoshiki!" She accidentally called, gasped and covered her mouth. He immediately turned around, looking straight into her blue eyes with his hard, steel eyes. "What?" His tone was as rigid as his unnerving gaze. It freaked her out. He had never given her such a look. "O-oh sorry! I didn't.. uh...mean..." He waved her off. "It's fine, _Ayumi_. What is it?" His tone was a bit more sarcastic, but mostly the same.

"R-right. So anyway, ' I-I... look maybe we can hang out...together... a different time?'" Ayumi asked, wringing her hands together. Why did he have to be so confusing? She was gonna say that they could hang out because she pitied him, and the next thing she know, he's cold and harsh, and acted almost annoyed by her. What? Ayumi's thoughts were boiling over her head, and she could barely hear his answer, it was just a mush of sounds. She was about to ask 'What?' When he simply turned back around, and left the store. She felt terrible, confused, and embarrassed. That was the first time since Heavenly Host that Yoshiki somehow manged to attack her emotions. She felt wrecked, and her head hurt and felt fuzzy. It felt like chaos in her head, so she sat down on a bench to regain herself. As she got her brain to calm down, she slapped herself.

Once again, she had over thought things, driving too many thoughts through her head. '_Come on Shinozaki! Snap out of it!_' Yoshiki's words slipped through her mind as she tried to keep her brain intact. "Yeah.." She whispered to herself. "Snap out of it Ayumi." She regained herself and as she stood a tall man with brown hair and charming dimples standing awfully close to her. "Snap out of what darlin'?" He said with a sickly sweet voice. Instantly realizing he is a danger, she smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I'm just... having guy problems. Thanks for the concern." She answers honestly, and starts walking away. "Phew! That was close." She remarked, comically wiped off her forehead, feeling her clammy skin._Ugh, I need a bath..._She thought, grabbing a few snacks and such and purchased them. Her home wasn't too far but Ayumi took a cab anyway.

She checked her phone and saw it was around 4:26 P.M. _Oh no... I'm late, and Naomi should already be at my house! _

**_Five New Messages_**

**_Mochida S.- hey hows it going with naomi?  
Sent: 4:23P.M.  
_**-

Noticing the time it sent, she quickly sent a message back.

**_Me- lol srry i was shopping im not actually with naomi right now...  
Sent: 5:05P.M._**

I then checked Naomi's message, or should I say MESSAGES.

**_Nakashima N.- er im at yours were are u?  
Sent: 3:23P.M._**

Nakashima N.- Shin-chan? hello...  
Sent: 4:02P.M.

Nakashima N.- im really worried where the fuck r u?  
Sent: 4:26P.M.

Ayumi sighed at her friends worry, although she understood, and calmly answered back.

**_Me- calm down nakashima i was busy shopping and got a little side tracked. Everything is okay. Sent: 5:07P.M._**

By then the cab was only a block away from Ayumi's instructions to where her house was.

**_Nakashima N.- lol okay good! I'll be waiting  
Sent: 5:10P.M.  
_**-

**_Mochida S.- Ah okay have fun!  
Sent: 5:05P.M.  
_**-

I send back to him:

**_Me- lol i will!  
Sent: 5:12P.M._**

"We're here miss." The taxi driver's raspy voice sounded and Ayumi jumped.

"Oh already? Thanks!" She paid him and grabbed her bags, hopping out and walking to her house.

Naomi immediately spotted her friend, and ran to her. "Shinozaki! Oh my God I was so worried! Stop worrying me!" She said, pouting. Ayumi laughed and shook her head. "Calm down...Hey, I think Mother has some Manja."

Naomi's eyes sparked. "Awesome!"

So the two entered the house, completely oblivious of Kakari watching them from the bushes...


	2. Chap 2: I'm Over Him

"So so so..." Naomi started, munching some manja on Ayumi's bed. "What was the hold up at the store?"

Ayumi blushed, looking away from Naomi. "Oh, u-uh, I just bumped into someone..." Naomi arched her eyebrow the way Yoshiki does. "Who?" Even knowing damn well who it was.

Ayumi laughed nervously. "Guess." She said, trying to make this fun.

"Oh gosh, I dunno. Mochida S?"

Ayumi playfully pushed her shoulder. "No silly."

"Hmm..." Naomi rubbed her chin comically. "Act 'em out."

"What?"

"Act out how the person acts." Naomi was curious of how Ayumi saw Yoshiki. Seiko made her do this about Satoshi.

Ayumi blushed again, rubbing her hands together. "Do I HAVE to...?"

"_Yes._"

"Ah, okay." Ayumi stood in front of the bed, rolling her eyes. "Go for it! SHOW me who it is."

Ayumi doned a serious mask, hanging her arms to her sides. She brushed her hair down with her fingers, attempting to mimick Yoshiki's hairstyle. Naomi gave her a quizzical look. "Seriously? That's all you got?"

Ayumi sighed and changed her pose, putting her hand on her hip, and the other other on her head, giving Naomi a confused look. Naomi laughed. "Omg! Haha! He looks _way _ better than whatever _that i_s!" Ayumi gasp. "Wha-hey! You know who it is?!"

"Duuuh! It's Kishinama! I knew as soon as you said you bumped into someone."

"How'd you know?"

"He's like, the only person who goes out of his way to talk to you."

"N-uh! Mo-"

"No he doesn't Shinozaki."

"Yes he does to!"

"Mochida doesn't do anything of the sort."

Ayumi glared. "You're only jealous."

Naomi chuckled. "Me... and him? Have you lost your mind?"

Ayumi raised her eyebrow.

"Okay okay! I USED to like Mochida. But I've moved on." Naomi looked down.

Ayumi's gaze softened as she sat down by Naomi. "Why...? Are you okay?"  
Naomi shook her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I-it was hard. I liked him so much... but he practically blew me off all the time. I told him that a girl liked him, and he said, 'Oh? Who? I never noticed anyone into me...' and that made me realize all this time he never figured out I liked him. So I told myself what Seiko told me. 'If he doesn't noticed your love now, he never will. No boy should make you chase him.' And so I drew myself away. I texted him less. I sat beside Kishinama-chan at lunch, and tried to forget him. Then I realized I spent pretty much all of my life on him. I've had so much time to do what I want to now. Oh I've never felt more free!" She sang, jumping up and twirling. "I've also got to know you and Kishinama better!" Naomi stopped twirling. "He is infatuated by you, you know."

Ayumi sighed. "I know. But he... he's not my type." Ayumi could swear she saw a spark in Naomi's eyes. "Really? You don't like him?" Ayumi questioned her behavior but said, "Yes." Naomi sat down. "Cool! So you and Mochida?"

* * *

"God damn it..." Yoshiki muttered, entering his small apartment. "Seiko... where are you when someone needs relationship advice?" He dropped his books and walked to his room and dropped on his bed. "Shinozaki... I don't understand... what am I doing wrong? I've tried so many times to get your attention, making myself look foolish in front of everyone to get you to notice I need you." He shook his head, and chuckled a bit. "I even talk to you when your not here, because I need you near... a shit now I'm a fucking poet. She likes poets right?" He laughed and sat up. "...I wonder if she's thinking about me..." He shook his head sadly. "No... probably not...too busy arguing with Nakashima about Mochida..." He grabbed his cheap phone, and looked at his photo of Ayumi. "May-maybe someday you'll... no... you won't. Naomi was right, you'll never return my feelings... ever..." A few tears slipped from his eyes. "God I need her... I need her to tell me it's okay..."

He clicked on Naomi's contact information. "She did say to call her after, even if she's at Ayumi's." He clicked the 'call' button, putting the phone up to his ear.


	3. Chap 3: Awkward

"Oh, I hope it works out then Shinozaki~" Naomi said, resting her hand on her palm, smiling and listening to Ayumi's speech about Satoshi.

**_'~Kiss kiss fall in love~'_**

"Huh?" Ayumi said. "Is that your phone?"

**_'~Maybe you're my love~'_**

Naomi laughed nervously. "Oh hahaha yeah..." She picked up her phone and gasp. It was Yoshiki! "Er uh, I gotta take this..." She said, hurriedly running toward the door. "Wait, Nakashima! What-" Ayumi shouted.

"Sorry! It's important!" And she ran into the bathroom, locking the door. "H-hey Yoshi-kun! What's up?"

"Hi Na-Nakashima. You said to c-call so..." His voice sounded raspier than his usually smooth tone.

"Yoshiki...? Have you been crying...?"

"Well god damn it N-Naomi, it hurts so fucking m-much!"

"It'll be okay Yoshiki... trust me I've been through what you have and I know it hurts...I wish I could be there with you right now... I'd comfort you..." she gasp. "O-oh! Did I say that?!" She blushed.

She heard him laugh a little and she smiled. She liked his laugh.

"It's fine. Th-thanks Naomi... this means a lot...I mean, t-taking time out of-of your sleepover... Shit! I f-forgot you're at Ayumi's! S-sorry!"

"Oh it's f-" Naomi was interrupted by loud knocking. "Nakashima! Are you okay...?"

"Fuck I'm sorry N-Naomi. Bye, thanks for being awesome..." Yoshiki stuttered and hung up.

"B-bye... I miss you..." Naomi said quietly to the dead phone.

Yes, it was true. She had a crush on Yoshiki.

It started with her finding out she could summon the spirits of the dead with a ritual. Naomi had found it a week after Heavenly Host. So she has been summoning Seiko. First it started out with Naomi apologizing over and over about killing her. Then after a week, they talked like normal friends, and Seiko talked about how nice it was to feel alive and she wondered how everyone was doing. Naomi told her about her mad crush on Satoshi. Eventually, Seiko told her the truth: Her love was unrequited. She needed to move on. That's when she started sitting by Yoshiki and she learned so much more about him, and eventually (by the second month away from Heavenly Host) began developing feelings for him. She even calls him by his first name and a nicknames. She visited his apartment and they ended up talking about their situations.

Earlier this day, Seiko told Naomi to tell Yoshiki about Ayumi not liking him back. Naomi knew Ayumi distrust Yoshiki, so that's how she knew Ayumi would turn him down and he would call her.

_Gosh I feel like a jerk, working Yoshiki's heart so that he will be done with Ayumi and into me!_ Naomi thought guilty._ But... I need him...to be there for me... so I just need to be here for him now..._

BANG BANG BANG!

"HUH?!" Naomi shouted, startled.

"Naomi _please_ let me in!" Auumu cried, banging on the door. Naomi stumbled up, fumbling with the lock. "Y-yeah sorry Shinozaki. A friend really needed me. I couldn't turn him down..."

"Him...?" Ayumi questioned, walking her back to the room.

"It was...er..." Naomi stuttered, rubbing her head nervously.

"Who...?"

"K-Kishinama..." She blushed, looking away. Ayumi gasp. "I-it wasn't about earlier... at the store...?"

"Well he didn't tell me what happened..." Naomi added, although she knew he would tell her tomorrow. Ayumi sighed in relief. "Well... now that THAT is over...wanna tell me what he actually said?"

"No!" Naomi yelled quickly. "Er-er I mean he just told me... he didn't know if he could pay rent for his apartment...!"

"Ah...okay!"

They spent the rest of the sleepover gossiping and (hopefully) the Yoshiki topic disappeared. They eventually fell asleep... Ayumi still unaware of Naomi's plan.

* * *

_**Ohhh draaaaammmmmmmmmaaa~ Sorry, I think this chapter is shorter than usual.**_

_**BTW, this ringtone mentioned is not her CANON ringtone, but I couldn't find THAT anywhere, so yeah.**_


	4. Chap 4: Confession

"Urgh, Kishinama! Wanna explain why your classwork is in your bag and not turned in?!" Ayumi said, tapping her foot expectantly. Yoshiki shook his head with a smile. "Heh... not really..."

They stood in the halls of Kisaragi Academy in front of Yoshiki's locker, Ayumi giving Yoshiki a disappointed look, and him smirking at her. Then Naomi marched up. "Hey guys! What's up?" Yoshiki looked at her. "Oh, we were just talking." Then Ayumi stepped up. "HE didn't do his classwork again." Naomi laughed. "Gosh you guys argue a lot." She nodded. "But I actually came here for something different..." She wrung her hands together. "What?" Yoshiki prompted.

"I wanted to know if uh, you wanted to grab some coffee after school...?" Ayumi smiled. "Okay!"

_Stupid Ayumi!_ Naomi thought. _I meant my Yoshiki!_

"ER Shinozaki...! I meant Yoshi-kun..."

"M-me?" Yoshiki asked, his cheeks flushed.

"H-him?" Ayumi questioned, bewildered.

Naomi blushed. "Er... yeah... since the bell is gonna ring any moment, maybe you- Yoshi-kun- wanted to get some coffee..."

He looked suprised. "Well... I don't see why not..." Ayumi gave them suspicious looks. "Excuse me? 'Yoshi-kun'? Since when did you have nicknames...?"

"W-well... we've been talking a lot and hanging out. I just thought I'd be fun." Naomi explained, then the bell rang. "I guess we better go... BYE Shinozaki!" She yelled, yanking Yoshiki after her. "B-bye Ayumi! See you later!" He yelled to Ayumi. "See ya!" She yelled. "Have fun!"

* * *

"So...why me for coffee?" Yoshiki asked, taking a small sip from his cup. "And how'd you know I like cappuccino?" Naomi looked down, twirling her straw. "I thought you'd want to... talk..." Then she blushed, looking up to him. "And because I pay attention." He gave his warm smile. "Heh, thanks."

"Yeah..." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "So about Shinozaki... I told you, didn't I?" He immediately looked down, his smile faded. "Y-yeah, you did...how'd you know she'd..."

"Again, because I pay attention to you. She has been doing this for a while, hasn't she? Even before H-Heavenly Host?"

"Right again...I just don't understand her! It gets so frustrating!" He said, almost slamming his cup down. Naomi flinched. _Well that's a little violent and uncalled for...but I love his passion..._

"Look Yoshi-kun... we need to...talk..." He gave her a confused look. "...About...?"

"About you and Shinozaki. You know that I used to like Mochida S?"

"...Yeah...?"

"Look, I don't know if I felt as much for him as you do for her, but..."

"Are you telling me..."

"I-I think it would be best for your health- physical and mental- if you tried to...move on... find someone else..."

"There is no one else!"

"I know you think that now, but I'm sure you'll find someone who feels something for you, and understands you."

"Ayumi _does_ understand!" He said, his voice rising as he stood.

"No she _doesn't_..." Naomi said. "_She_ doesn't understand _you_ at all... _she_ doesn't understand _your_ _feelings_...Like _I_ do..."

Yoshiki's hard stare softened. "Wha... Nakashima..."

Her face turned tomato red, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-! Uh.. I gotta go... by Yoshi-kun!" She yelped and started running away, grabbing her bags. "Naomi!" He yelled, chasing after her. He easily caught up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. "AH-! Let me _GO!_" She shouted. "Wait Naomi! Calm down!" She stopped struggling and gave him puppy eyes. "I-I don't wanna talk about it..." She stuttered, looking down. He released her wrist, only to get a firm grip on her shoulders. "Naomi...tell me the truth...Do you...like me...?" She looked away, blushing madly. "Well...I-I..." He lightly shook her shoulders. "Naomi! Tell me!"

"YES!" She shouted, and this time _he_ flinched, loosening his grip. "OF _course_ I do! I never noticed how... cute you could be before, I was always up Satoshi's ass trying to get him to like me... but now... I've discovered there is so much more than him. There's you." Yoshiki let go of her, speechless. _Wow... I never would've thought... Naomi would like me..._

"But...but I know you love _Shinozaki_...and...I can't change your mind... so... I've settled with friendship." Naomi said sadly._ No! No one should settle just because their loved one loves another... That has been me this whole time! But it seems the tables have turned...dramatically..._ Yoshiki thought, although speechless to Naomi. "I-I better go...before this ruins our friendship..." And she again, started to leave when he said, "...How do I start?"

"Huh?" Naomi asked, turning around, looking confused at him.

"How do I start to...m-move on...?"


	5. Chap 5: The Truth

~a week later~

"Naomi~!" Ayumi called. "NAKASHIMA!" She pounded on the door, "Are you home? We... well I need to ask you something!" "ONE MINUTE!" Naomi's voiced yelled from the house. "I'M JUST... IN THE BATHROOM! NOW YOu get in..." Naomi's voice faded from Ayumi's ears. Then the door jerked open, and a flustered Naomi opened the door, her hair a little frizzy and her make up was a mess. "Hi Shinozaki! Wha-what's up?" She said, leaning on the door. "Er... Can I come in...?" Ayumi asked, peering inside the house. "What? Oh yeah, sure..." She laughed nervously. "Why-why would I not?" Ayumi gave her a strange look and entered after her, walling up to her room, when she shouted, "Wait... c-can we stay down here?" "Okay sure." So Ayumi plopped down on the living room couch. "So, hasn't Kishinama been acting weird lately?"

"Er... sure... but why do you think that?" "Because he hasn't asked me out or even talked to me in three days. But..." there was a suspicious glint in her eyes. "He has been talking to you a lot. Are you two dating?" Naomi scratched the back of her head. "W-well... kinda..." "WHAT?!" Ayumi shouted, shooting up off the couch. "Heh... heh... erm I mean What?" She sat back down. Her eyes glimmered. "Yes... but secretly, my Mum wouldn't have it..."

"...You kissed yet..." Ayumi said, staring straight forward, not barely listening to Naomi. "What?! No no... he... he said he wasn't ready..."

"...oh..."

"So...yeah..."

"...Heh..."

"I... I wonder what I'm getting myself into...but...god...I...I don't know... damn it... he's so hot."

"He is..."

"I can barely control myself... I don't know what's happening to me... I've never been so...um...physically attracted to someone before...he's just so..."

"Sexy?"

"Yeah...Except I only feel that way when I'm around him."

"Ah...You know, can I use the bathroom?" Ayumi asked. "Please?" Naomi sighed. "Gosh I must be boring you to death. Go ahead." Ayumi laughed. "Thanks Nakashima." Then Ayumi got up, and Naomi followed her. "I've got to get someon-someTHING from my room." Then Ayumi went into the bathroom and Naomi went to the room. Ayumi waited til she heard Naomi enter her room and then listened in on Naomi in her room. "Look, I'm sorry you're stuck in here, but she'd freak and think we were having _sex_, when you were just failing to dress me up."

_Huh? _Ayumi thought._Who is it?_

"So... mmm...you-your... AH I mean so just stay here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Seiko earlier. Just talk to her." Then Ayumi heard Naomi walk towards the door so Ayumi raced back to the couch. Naomi glided down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long. Hey, I'll make us some food, yeah?"

"Okay!" Ayumi answered, suddenly happy. Then Naomi marched off to the kitchen. And, as sneaky as a mouse, Ayumi climbed up the stairs, planting her ear on Naomi's bedroom door.

"...You ARE going to love her!" Clear as day, Seiko's voice leaks out of the room.

_What? SEIKO?! SEIKO! _ "You-you are trying to force me to like someone?!"

"Yes! She deserves a loyal, kind, caring person, andafter seeing what you did for Ayumi... I KNOW you can make her happy. And Kakari will KILL Ayumi if you don't at least pretend to like her."

"No... Ayumi...This is fucking ridiculous! No way!"

"

I know... wish that I could change this... but Kakari demanded you pretend to like Naomi or Ayumi dies." Ayumi gasp in fright. _What the fudge?! What the FUDGE?! No no! Yoshiki... Oh God oh God why the crap is the happening to us?!_

"BITCH!" Ayumi whipped around and only saw a large fist. "YOSHIKI!" Ayumi screamed before feeling a shit load of pain and blacking out.


	6. Chapt 6: Mixed Feelings and a Hospital

**Heyy!**

**So my first Author's Note on this story, huh? The thing about this story is that you need to understand the complexity of teenage hormones and such. We can be kinda confusing... XD **

**Also I wanna thank BlueDrizzle! For some reason, I really liked your Review! ^_^ You kinda caught my drift. Although Naomi X Yoshiki may seem "weird" but in truth we don't know because no one really gives the ship a chance. I wanted to look deeper. I think Ayumi doesn't realize her true feelings for Yoshiki (yeah I'm a Ayumi X Yoshiki shipper!) til she realizes what a significant person he is her life. **

**I'd tell you more BUT if there's one thing I DON'T do, it's spoil my FanFics.(so I also can't tell you who Yoshiki ends up with. XD)**

**I appreciate all your Reviews, and I LOVE your opinions! If you can, please send them my way! **

**So grab some coffee and enjoy! (Only if you want)**

* * *

"YOSHIKI!" Naomi heard Ayumi scream in fright. _Shit, she knows he's- _

_**BANG!**_"AAAAAHH-!" Ayumi screamed, falling to the floor. "AYUMI!" Yoshiki shouted, busting out of Naomi's room. "_Ayumi!_" His eyes widened as he saw her lying on the floor, blood dripping from her forehead. Anger flared in his eyes as he stepped over her to punch the girl standing over her. The woman let out a shriek as Yoshiki strong fist knocked her to the floor. "SHINOZAKI! YOSHI-KUN! WHAT'S- AH!" Naomi yelled, running up stairs, where she heard the screaming.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Naomi shouted, and saw Yoshiki punched a tall blonde and was standing over Ayumi's crumpled body on the floor. She reached for her phone and immedately dialed 911. "YOU IDIOT! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" She screamed, standing up and looking directly at Naomi and then she glared at Yoshiki, raising her foot, attempting to kick him. The hit would have been painful, if it hit him. But he grabbed her ankle just in time, and yanked it towards him, causing her to loose her balance and fall.

He continued to drag her into Naomi's room and locked her in the closet. Then he ran to Ayumi's side. "Shinozaki! Shinozaki wake up!" Naomi threw him some towels. "Here, stop the bleeding!...Yes, I have a freaking emergancy! Some crazy ass woman broke in and attacked my friends!" Then she told them her location and Yoshiki treated Ayumi's wound. "It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." He muttered, putting pressure on her head with the towel. Naomi rushed to his side. "I called 911 the police will be here any minute. How can I help?" She asked, looking worriedly down at Ayumi. "You can't. All we can do it wait til the cops get here and the bleeding stops." He hesitated. "Actually, you know that special bandage stuff? Get it."

"Okay." Naomi responded, hurrying to the bathroom. Yoshiki brushed Ayumi's hair back, making sure none was under the towel getting sticky and bloody. She looked to frightened, even though her eyes were closed. He pressed his hand to her cold cheek, willing it to be warm and blushing, like the first time he touched her face. _God, she's so beautiful, even when she's unconscious. How can I even...How can try to get over her...? I know I have to try, for both of us but... I don't know if I can. I know she doesn't love me back, that I'm just a nuisance who she wishes would just accept the friendzone. I'm trying... I really am... but moving on is so much harder than I thought...can I really give her up?_ Yoshiki shook his head. _She's not even mine to give. Perhaps someday I'll be able to move on and love Naomi... I don't want either of them to hurt... And if me moving on is what Ayumi needs..._

"Yoshi-kun!" Naomi voice broke him out of his trance. His eyes raced up to meet hers. He knew she felt something that he couldn't match yet. She held the bandages. _Ayumi's hurt. I shouldn't be worrying about me and my love life right now. She needs me!_ He mentally slapped himself, and he stood up to grab the bandages. "Thanks Naomi." And he dressed Ayumi's wound.

The police arrived, and took care of the situation and Ayumi was sent to the hospital. Naomi and Yoshiki rode with her and watched over her worriedly the whole way. Naomi scooted closer to Yoshiki. She knew they weren't exactly a couple, just friends, and she knew he wasn't ready to date, because it was obvious he still liked Ayumi. It takes time to move on and then heal.

But Naomi was ready. She was ready to collapse in his arms, and kiss him. Maybe she was wanting to move on so bad. She really wanted to. She _sure _ if she kissed him, he would feel the same. But right now Ayumi was injured . She was his top priority. And Naomi could wait. Naomi would wait. She just doesn't know how long...


End file.
